forrest trap
by larsha
Summary: one shot about sasuke realizing that he love sakura... pls review..


Forest trap

One shot about sasuke realizing that he loves sakura... i change some of the words becuase it doesnt sound good... thanks for the review earlier...

---------------Were it all began-------------------

Kakashi sensei said "ok the trainings over and we'll have another training the day after tomorrow and you guys need to be supper prepared because it's a lot harder than before"

Kakashi added "let's meet at the bridge near sasukes house… Dyane"

-Puff is gone-

And the three kids namely sasuke, sakura and naruto went home… and they thought about kakashi sensei have just said

-After 2 days-

Sasukes impatiently waiting at the end of the bridge suddenly someone said "O-H-A-Y-O- sasuke Kun" and when he looked around he saw a pink haired girl running towards him…

But he didn't reply

Inner sakura "how rude but still he looks cute and i really like him "

Someone butt in and said "ohayo, ohayo sakura my love"

Sakura answered "naruto don't call me my love if you want to live another day"

While sakura and naruto are arguing

on sasuke's mind "they are annoying"

Sasuke stop when he felt the presence of his jounin teacher

"Ohayo" said kakashi

And sakura stop yelling at naruto when she heard his voice

Sakura said "you're so darn late"

Kakashi scratch his head and change the topic and said"are you ready for our training"

Naruto nodded

Kakashi said" two at a time"

Sakura said "what do you mean"

Kakashi answered "later you'll know what I mean"

They walkfor an hour

Kakashi said "were here and sakura and sasuke you two go first and if you see the flag seven read the note and you can now leave the konoha forest"

Both of them entered the forest and sakura said "you go first sasuke kun im just right behind you"

Inner sakura said "I hope we finish this early so I can…"

Sakura stop when she heard sasuke said "jump into the tree if you want to live"

They both jump into the tree and sakura was surprised to see many kunai flying below them

She said "ne sasuke kun"

He reply "nani"

She said "arigato sasuke kun…"

And sasuke looked into her eyes and was astonish by her beauty.. He said "she's cute "and he shock his head and said to himself "I need to stop thinking about hermy only mission is to kill my brother itachi"

While sasukes talking to him self he didn't recognize the kunai coming and when he saw some shurikens hitting the trees he knew he had to look for sakura.. If she ok or if she's hurt

When he saw sakura her arm is bleeding and he walk toward her and sasuke looked little bit worried

Sakura put a bandage for her wound so that the blood can't escape

Sasuke turned around and he said emotionless" try to be more careful"

And she said "sorry"

Sasuke thought "why didn't I noticed it before or maybe it's only in my head"

After a hour or 2 finding the flag

After a while sakura asked "are we lost or something"

sasuke answered "stop bugging me your so annoying"

Sakura shouted "your so rude im just asking if you don't want to answer fine.. "And she said softly" gomen"

Sasuke looked at her and felt a little bit harsh on what he had just said and said shyly "gomen"

Inner sakura the" uchiha prodigy apologize to me"

They were walking together when sakura felt that her arm still hurts and when she looked at it, its still bleeding and she tried to cover it so that sasuke won't notice her

-And then fireballs from nowhere attacked them and they both got separated-

-On sasukes part-

his looking for sakura because of she's so weak and his worried about her and about her arm

-On sakuras part-

Shes so dizzy due to her bleeding arm and then she fell on the tree but before she hit the ground sasuke catched her and she said "arigato sasuke kun" and she fainted

-The next day-

Sakura woke up and sasuke said "I manage to finds the flag and we can now leave the forest"

Sasuke said "im so worried about you"

Sakura said "arigato" and she asked "if you manage to find the flag why didn't you wake me up so that we can leave the forest earlier"

Sauke stop and he said "because I… oh nothing" and then sakura turned around and he grab her waist and hugged her and whisper because "I want to be with you even for a while"

And sakura blushes

And he said ill walk you home and when sakura looked around she met his lips

Note: nothing happened between the two of them… sasuke looked at her… and he guards her from any harm…

Sorry about my grammar and my spelling


End file.
